Revenge is Sweet
by supernatfem76
Summary: Someone from Sam and Dean's past is seeking revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Supernatural" or any of its characters. I wish I did though.**

**This takes place some time during Season 2.**

**Thanks to my betas, Shannon and FraidyCat.**

_**Character's thoughts in italics.**_

**Chapter 1**

Sam and Dean stopped at a convenience store on their way back to Motel 6. Dean went inside to replenish his bag of peanut M&Ms while Sam napped in the Impala.

A teenage girl was manning the counter and she smiled as Dean entered the store. It didn't take long for Dean to find the candy aisle. As long as he was in the store, he decided to pick up a bottle of water for Sam. Finally, arms brimming with what passed for nutrition on a Winchester road trip, he strolled over to the counter. As the clerk rang up his items, she kept staring and smiling at him. The cash register started making an ominous noise and the cashier frowned.

"I'm really sorry about this." She started frantically pushing more keys trying to correct her mistake. Nothing happened. "I'll be right back." She headed to the back.

_Who would think that getting two items would cause such a fuss?_

The teenage girl returned. She smiled again and looked at Dean in apology. "The manager will be here in about ten minutes."

Dean glanced at the store clerk's name tag and smiled. "So Sarah how long have you worked here?"

Sarah played with her golden locks as she responded. "A couple of months."

Dean nodded and flashed another smile. "So where does someone go in this town to have fun?"

Sarah batted her eyelashes. "My shift ends in a half hour. Maybe I could show you some of those fun places?"

Dean opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the arrival of the manager, who inserted his key into the register and finished ringing up the sale. The manager grumbled as he headed out the door.

Dean gave the clerk one last wink as he left the store. He walked to the Impala expecting Sam to still be dozing in the front seat but the car was empty. No signs of a struggle. Dean scanned the parking lot, calling for his brother. "Sam, Sammy!"

Sam wouldn't just go somewhere without telling him. He tried Sam's cell. It went straight to voice mail. Something was wrong.

* * *

When Sam revived, it felt like a freight train was barreling through his head. He recalled a young woman tapping on the window. She had told him she had a flat tire and needed help changing it. The last thing he remembered clearly was unscrewing the lug nuts with the tire iron. He opened his eyes, greeted only by darkness. His eyelashes rubbed against something soft. He must have been blindfolded. Wherever he was it was very quiet. He could tell that he was sitting up and strapped to something hard. Having been tied to a chair on numerous occasions in the past, it didn't take Sam long to figure out that was probably his current predicament . The damsel in distress had been a set-up.

The door creaked as it opened. He heard shoes scraping against the floor, footsteps drawing closer and finally stopping somewhere near him.

Sam swallowed and spoke, his voice raspy from disuse. "Who are you?"

The only response that Sam received was a punch in the gut, followed by another. He gasped and curled in on himself as much as his bindings would allow, hearing laughter as his tormentor's shoes scraped away.

* * *

Dean canvassed the area. No one had seen Sam. There were no cameras covering the parking lot. No way to track Sam down.

Dean was distracted by the ring of his cell. The ringtone sounded familiar as he ripped the cell off his belt. He was relieved to see an incoming call from Sam's cell on the Caller ID. "Where the hell are you?"

"Hi, Dean."

Dean didn't recognize the woman's voice, but knew it couldn't be good if she had Sam's cell. "What have you done to my brother?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out. I'll be talking to you." Before Dean could respond, she ended the call. Frustrated, he swore under his breath and forced himself to think clearly. He smiled when it hit him: Since the woman had Sam's cell, he would be able to trace the call. Dean reached into the back seat of the Impala and removed Sam's laptop from his black messenger bag. A couple of months ago, Sam had shown him an internet service that would allow them to trace the location of someone's cell. He navigated to the website and entered Sam's cell number. After several minutes the nearest cell tower was located. The only thing in that area was an old farmhouse. That had to be where someone was holding his brother.

At first Dean was pleased, but that feeling didn't last long. That was too easy to find, he thought. It has to be a trap.

Dean dialed his cell, deciding he'd do his brother no good by walking alone into a trap. He decided to call in the cavalry.

"Bobby, Sam's been taken. I could really use your help."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Supernatural" or any of its characters. I wish I did though.**

**This takes place some time during Season 2.**

**Thanks to my betas, Shannon and FraidyCat**

_**Characters thoughts in italics.**_

**Chapter 2**

Sam tested his restraints. There was no give. He started rocking the chair back and forth. It swayed a couple of times before crashing to the floor. Sam stilled for a moment expecting to hear footsteps. Nothing. The ropes binding his legs had given way. His shoulder ached a little from the impact of hitting the floor. _That's probably going to leave a mark._ Now he had to undo his hands. The Swiss Army knife that Dean had given him for his birthday was no longer in his back pocket. His options for escape were limited.

The door creaked. Then Sam heard footsteps. Suddenly his feet left the floor as the chair was lifted. He struggled against his bonds not knowing what was coming. _This person must have superhuman strength. I must have been taken by someone possessed by a demon or something else? _The research in his mind was cut short as a rush of air swept past his face. His head slammed into the wall and he slid to the floor, landing in a crumbled heap.

"Are you sure you should have done that, Mitch?"

"Shut up, Stan. Don't use names. He might be listening. Besides he's still breathing; that's all that matters. Maybe that will make him think twice about trying to escape again."

The oak chair was still intact in spite of the impact. They checked Sam's bonds which were still snug. When the duo heard a van approaching, they exited the room leaving Sam, lying unconscious on the floor.

Stan and Mitch hurried through the decrepit farmhouse into the front parlor, where they peered through the black curtains of the pulley sash windows. They saw a petite Caucasian woman with brown hair and brown eyes heading towards the farmhouse. Stan met her at the door.

"How's our guest?" she asked with sarcasm.

Stan cleared his throat. "He's out cold. Mitch made sure of that."

The woman threw Mitch an icy stare as she quickened her pace and headed to the room she had personally prepared for Sam.

Mitch followed her, trying to plead his case. "He was trying to escape. I just wanted to teach him a lesson."

She cupped Sam's face in her small hands. "Wake up!" No response.

"You, idiot, when will you learn to keep your hands to yourself? Just watch him. How hard is that? I want him to still be alive when his brother arrives."

She stomped out bypassing Stan as she made her way to the front parlor. _Good help is so hard to find_.

John Winchester was the person who she really wished could pay for the death of her lover. He was the one who had taken Luther from her. Since he was no longer in the picture, his boys would inherit his debt. Killing the Winchesters would not bring Luther back, but at least she would feel like she had done something to avenge his death. Almost a year had passed since his death but it felt like just yesterday to her. They had spent almost every waking moment together. Sometimes she thought maybe she should have moved on with her life, but it felt so empty without Luther. Maybe that emptiness would vanish once the Winchesters were out of the way. At least she hoped it would.

* * *

Dean decided to meet Bobby at an all-night diner. The blinking "Open 24 Hours" sign cast a lime green shadow on the yellow table. The aroma of cheeseburgers and apple pie filled the air. He kept staring at the clock and then into his coffee cup. He had ordered the strongest coffee they could whip up. He had to remain sharp. His eyebrows furrowed as he pondered tonight's events. _Whoever was behind this was able to tail us without being noticed. Maybe I should have insisted that Sam come in the store with me. _He smiled imagining Sam's reaction to that request. It had always been his job to protect Sam, and he had failed him.

Dean was jarred from his thoughts by the arrival of Bobby's black pickup truck. Bobby entered the diner and plopped down in Dean's ivory booth.

"Hey, Bobby."

"Dean. Any leads on where Sam was taken?"

Dean's greenish hazel eyes made contact with Bobby's. "I was able to trace Sam's cell to a farmhouse on the outskirts of town."

Bobby adjusted his white and green cap. "How did you and Sam get separated?"

"We stopped at a convenience store. Sam was sleeping in the car. I was delayed in the store and when I came out, Sam was gone. Later, I got a call on my cell. It was a woman saying that she had Sam."

"Did you recognize her voice?" Bobby asked.

Dean reflected back to the call, analyzing the woman's voice in his mind. "No, Bobby. I wish I did."

"This definitely has the makings of a trap. Well, I guess we need a plan," Bobby replied.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, but it's hard to come up with a plan when we don't even know who or what we're dealing with."

Dean heard a familiar ringtone. He reached into his brown leather jacket,glanced at his cell and jammed the phone to his ear. "What now?"

Bobby looked at Dean. His irritated tone was a strong hint that the mystery woman was on the other end.

"By now you have probably traced Sam's cell."

"Yeah, I did. Enough of the mystery. Who the hell are you, lady?"

Some of the other patrons at the diner stared at Dean in response to his raised voice. He lowered his voice not needing to attract any unwanted attention.

"We have crossed paths before and that is all I am going to tell you. Oh, and another thing. No tricks or your brother dies."

"I'll be waiting." The silence on the other end indicated the call was over.

Bobby had a quizzical look. "So what did she say?"

"No tricks ..." He could barely get out the words. "or Sammy dies."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Supernatural" or any of its characters. I wish I did though.**

**This takes place some time during Season 2.**

_**Characters thoughts in italics.**_

**Thanks to my beta, FraidyCat**

**Chapter 3**

As Sam awoke still confined to the chair, he could have sworn that he heard someone on a phone. Maybe it was just his imagination. It was hard to concentrate with Nirvana playing in his head. Something wet was trickling down his neck. The blindfold still pressed against his eyes. He started to dry heave, curling into himself. The door creaked open and footsteps shuffled into the room.

A masculine voice startled the hell out of him. "Are you all right, Winchester?"

Sam continued to dry heave. _Why was his head pounding?_ The footsteps retreated out of the room and the door closed as he lost consciousness.

"Hey, Stan didn't you used to be a doctor?" Mitch asked while rubbing his hand over his bald head and standing in the hallway outside Sam's room.

"Yeah, before my gambling problem ruined my career, Stan replied sourly. "Long time ago." An eyebrow arched. Why? What's it to you?

"What do you mean a long time ago? It's only been ten years since we were turned into vampires."

Stan looked wistful. "It seems a lot longer to me."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Anyway, I think there's something wrong with Winchester."

"Well, you'd better hope it's nothing major or Kate will have your hide."

"I'm not scared of her." Mitch replied crossing his arms.

"I'm glad you can say that. Vampires are like a fine wine; they get better with age. I don't think I would want to take her on."

Stan crossed to the door of the room in which Sam was being held and opened it. Sam's head had fallen forward. Smelling Winchester's blood made him hungry. His fangs emerged. Stan had to summon all his willpower to stop himself from feeding off Sam. _I wish that Kate would let us feed off him and be done with it but she won't be satisfied until both John Winchester's sons are dead._ _Luther treated me well. I am all for paying the Winchesters back but I just wished it wasn't a slo_w _payback. _He removed Sam's blindfold to check his pupils, which were equal. His head wound could probably use stitches but since they were going to end his life anyway, why bother.

Mitch entered the room and Stan questioned him. "So what was he doing when you came in here before?"

Mitch hunched over and mimicked Sam's retching actions.

Stan laughed. "Maybe you went into the wrong line of work. You should have been a comedian. All kidding aside I can't be sure, but if I had to guess I would say that he probably has a mild concussion."

Kate had been listening from the front parlor. _I will have to watch my back when it comes to Mitch. Right now I can't afford to kill the idiot, but eventually I probably will. _She was hoping her last call to Dean convinced him not to try anything but she doubted that. If Dean did make an appearance during the day, the preparations which she and the others had made would alert them of his presence. There really was nothing to worry about. Hopefully when the following day came, all the Winchesters would be dead.

* * *

"So I guess that's it then." Dean jammed the cell into his blue jeans' pocket. "I'm going to get Sammy alone."

"The hell you are," Bobby yelled. Patrons from adjoining booths looked at him so he lowered his voice and leaned in. "Kid, I know you don't want anything to happen to Sam but getting killed won't help him either."

"What am I supposed to do?" She said, "No tricks, Bobby. That includes bringing backup."

"Before you run off and do something stupid, what would Sam want you to do?"

Dean was pensive for a moment. Then he spoke in a softer tone. "Sammy, wouldn't want me to risk my life to save his."

"We could try doing some recon."

"I thought about that, but what if they are watching? I just can't take that chance," Dean replied.

Dean rose from the booth. Bobby grabbed his arm trying to stop him from leaving. "You know this is suicide. You don't know who you're dealing with and you'll have no backup."

"I know but I have no choice." He pulled out of Bobby's grasp, sprinted out of the diner and jumped into the Impala.

Bobby followed him to the parking lot. "Dean, don't do this!"

Dean looked at Bobby with silent resolve as he peeled out of the parking lot. "I'm coming, Sammy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from "Supernatural". I was I did though.**

**This takes place some time is Season 2.**

**Thanks to all the people who have reviewed and read my story! Thank you for my wonderful beta, Shannon! It is nice to be working with you again.**

_**Characters thoughts in italics.**_

**Chapter 4**

Dean gripped the wheel as he sped down the highway. Glancing at the map, the turnoff was still another ten miles. His cell rang incessantly. He looked at the caller ID. Bobby. He meant well but Sam's life depended on him coming alone. The Impala was making excellent progress until the downpour hit. Dean slowed the car to a snail's pace.

"Damn it! I don't have time for this."

The wipers were at their maximum but all Dean could see was rain cascading down the windshield. He steered to the side of the road and waited. His hands drummed against the steering wheel as his thoughts drifted to Sam. _How do I know that Sam is still alive? She never let me talk to him. What if I'm too late?_ He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. _Sammy's still alive. I would know if he wasn't. I would feel it in my gut._ Several minutes passed before the rain lessened enough for him to return to the road.

When Dean finally reached the turnoff, he found that it was more like a trail. Trees lined both sides like sentries standing guard at a drawbridge. The trail was a muddy mess. The Impala's tires plowed through the mud. _Sorry baby. I'll make sure you get a proper car wash after this is over._ Further down the road forked into two smaller roads. Looking at the map, he noticed the left road lead straight to the farmhouse while the right lead into the woods. _Whoever has Sam probably expects me to take the left road. I'll do the opposite. _Halfway down the right road was a large clearing. He drove the Impala into it, killed the engine, walked to the trunk and opened it. He propped up the weapons compartment. His eyes scanned their collection. Normally it was easy to select what to take for a hunt but this wasn't an ordinary hunt. _An unknown person or persons had Sam. Someone from their past. But who? _Grabbing the duffel, he stuffed it with a little bit of everything except salt rounds along with a canteen. _I'm definitely not dealing with ghosts but everything else is fair game._ He tested the weight of the duffel, it was still manageable. Closing the compartment and slamming the trunk, he pulled the duffel onto his shoulder and began his trek to the farmhouse.

* * *

Sunlight streaked through the evergreen trees as Dean continued. _Smooth sailing so far_. _Maybe they're not expecting me yet or maybe they just want me to think that._ Twigs snapped. The hunter crouched down. A rabbit ran past. He breathed a sigh of relief. _Peter Cottontail isn't a danger to me_. The elder Winchester took a swig of water from the canteen before resuming his journey.

Dean was walking for a while when he noticed a tripwire. His eyes followed the tripwire into the brush. He searching for a rock. Once Dean found one of adequate size, he tossed it. A log covered in spikes sailed through the air. _I must be getting close. I'll have to keep my eyes peeled for more traps._ He gingerly laid the duffel on the forest floor. Dean rotated and massaged his shoulders before hoisting the duffel onto the opposite shoulder and continuing on. The woods started to thin as he came to a steep hill. His boots sank into the mud as he bound up the hill. The added weight of the caked mud made his boots feel like cement shoes. The top of the hill was in sight. He took another step. The ground gave way. He free fell for awhile before landing with a breath-shaking thud.

* * *

Bobby called Alex MacArthur. Alex was one of the few men in law enforcement that was familiar with the supernatural world and that he trusted.

"Agent MacArthur."

"Nice to hear from you, Bobby. What can I do for you?"

" I need a favor."

"Let's just call us even. You saved my family from a wendigo. That's the least I can do."

"I need you to trace a cell number for me." He rattled off Dean's cell number.

"This is going to take a couple of minutes. You mind if I put you on hold."

"No."

Several minutes passed before Alex returned to the phone. "I wasn't able to locate that cell. It must be in a location where there's no service. Sorry."

Bobby sighed. "Thanks for trying, Alex. Take care."

"You too." He depressed the end button.

He drove in the same direction which Dean had gone but there was no sign of him. A tinted car had been tailing him for a while. _Maybe Dean was right. Maybe we were being watched._

Bobby made a sharp turn. The mysterious car matched his movements. He drove down a path leading into the woods and steered the pickup into a small clearing. The car went passed but then backed into the clearing. He stepped out of the truck and approached the dark blue Dodge Neon with a shotgun.

"Get out of the car," Bobby yelled.

No movement.

"I'm not kidding around." He fired a warning shot at the ground next to the vehicle.

The driver's window partially opened. A female voice beamed out of the sedan. "I have a skin condition. I can't get out."

"And I'm just suppose to believe that."

She shoved her hand through the opening.

Bobby's eyes widened in surprise as her french vanilla hand blackened.

The driver quickly snatched her hand inside. "Are you happy now?"

"So why are you following me?"

"I think I can help you find, Sam and Dean."

Bobby's brows furrowed. "How do you know them?

"I don't know them personally but we have a mutual friend, Lenore."

_T__he boys had mentioned Lenore, a vampire who drank animal's blood._

"Does that mean you're a vampire, too?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"And why should I trust you?"

"What choice do you have?"

_Should I really trust this stranger. She might be responsible for Sam's abduction. I'll play along._

Bobby feigned resignation. "You have a point. Do you have a name? I like to know who I'm working with."

"Shalimar Jones"

"Bobby Singer."

His brows raised. "So how long have you been following the Winchesters?"

"I haven't been following them. I've been following Kate."

"Kate?"

"Her lover, Luther, was killed by John Winchester." Shalimar flashed Bobby an annoyed look. "Are we going to continue to play twenty questions or are we going find the Winchesters?"

"I have more questions but I guess they'll have to wait. Lead the way."

Bobby returned to his truck and they exited the clearing.

**Author's note: I decided to introduce a new character. I hope I did okay. This is the first time that I have tried this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from "Supernatural". I was I did though.**

**This takes place some time is Season 2.**

_**Characters thoughts in italics.**_

**Thanks Shannon for your beta work!**

_**burka- **_A loose, usually black or light blue robe that is worn by Muslim women, especially in Afghanistan, and that covers the body from head to toe.

**Chapter 5**

The sun played hide and seek behind the clouds, reducing the light which had shone in the pit. _How could I have missed this trap? I'm really off my game today. This is more time wasted. More time that those sons of bitches are doing God knows what to Sam. I have to figure a way out of this. Sammy's counting on me. I can't let him down._

Bobby and Shalimar steered into the larger clearing and parked alongside the Impala. The older hunter exited the pickup while Shalimar remained in her car. When she emerged, she wore a black burka and sunglasses.

The seasoned hunter looked bemused.

"Do you have a problem?" She said annoyed.

Bobby shook his head. "No problem."

"That's what I thought."

Bobby observed boot shaped footprints in the mud. "Looks like Dean went in this direction."

"Yeah, I can smell him."

She quickened her pace. "I'll try not to go too fast."

They headed further into the woods.

* * *

Dean rummaged through the duffel bag trying to see whether he could pull a MacGyver. Nothing he had would help him climb out of the pit. Branches snapped. _Someone was coming_. He pressed against one of the walls hoping the darkness would shield him from view.

Two ninjas leapt into the pit.

Dean laughed. "Am I stuck in a bad martial arts film?"

A deep voice chuckled. "Looks like we've got a real comedian on our hands."

The thin ninja swung at Dean. Dean ducked. The other rammed him into the wall. Dean interlaced his hands and thrust them into the ninja's back.

No effect.

"That's not good."

His attacker stood, wrapped his fingers around his neck and hoisted him into the air. Dean clawed at the ninja's hands trying to pry them from his neck. It was getting hard to breathe. His eyes started to feel heavy and eventually closed.

"Hey, Mitch." Stan tugged at his arm. "That's enough. Kate said alive remember."

"Yeah, I remember." He threw Dean over his shoulder and sprang out of the pit. Stan followed.

* * *

Bobby was huffing and puffing. "How much further?"

"Can't you keep up?"

He threw her a dirty look.

"Alright we'll rest for a bit."

Bobby sat down on a fallen log.

"So why are you after Kate?"

"It's personal."

"Can you be anymore vague?"

"She killed someone close to me."

"Lenore?"

"No, my brother."

Shalimar took a seat next to Bobby.

"One night Kate and her crew came. When they saw that we only drank animal blood, they were disgusted. They felt that we weren't fit to live. They killed the rest of our nest before Tyler and I managed to escape. Tyler suggested that we split up. Somehow they caught him. I heard him pleading for his life and Kate laughing. Tyler screamed. When I found him, he was dead.

A sole tear traveled down her burka. "I made a promise to myself that night. I will not rest until she's dead."

"I'm sorry about your brother."

She shrugged off Bobby's sentiment. "Well, they say whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Are you ready to start again?"

Shalimar and Bobby rose. The vampire hesitated.

"What is it?"

"I hear another heartbeat."

She ran to the right. Bobby followed as fast as his legs would carry him. They found a spiked log. "Boobytrap," they said simultaneously.

As Shalimar and Bobby continued, they discovered a rabbit in a bear trap. Its head was almost completely severed. Bobby's foot pressed on something. Two arrows sailed through the air. Shalimar caught both inches from his face.

His Adam's apple bobbed up and down. "That was close."

"Tell me about it."

They eventually reached a steep hill. Midway up the hill was a pit. The vampire knelt down and peered into it. Dean's scent was stronger.

"Dean was here not too long ago."

Shalimar dashed up the hill. The hill overlooked a rundown farmhouse. The place had definitely seen better days. Red paint was chipping off the sides. The front porch roof had partially collapsed. Some of the gray shingles had fallen off and were lying on the ground. A black van was parked on the far side of the farmhouse.

"He's down there. I am guessing Sam is too. I hear another heart beat. The bad news is they can hear your heartbeat,too."

"So much for the element of surprise," Bobby replied.

Bobby's eyebrows raised. "Are they able to sense you?"

"No. Unless we are in close proximity we can't sense each other."

Bobby peered through binoculars. "It will be dark soon."

No response.

Shalimar was a blur as she flew down the hill.

Bobby shook his head. _So much for coming up with a plan._

The seasoned hunter followed her despite his misgivings. _Hopefully she doesn't get us all killed_.

**Author's note: Some of the things about the vampires I just made up since they really didn't get into much of the vampire stuff on SPN. The sensing of vampires at close promixity I borrowed from Moonlight.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from "Supernatural". I was I did though.**

**This takes place some time is Season 2.**

_**Characters thoughts in italics.**_

**Thanks to my beta, Shannon.**

**Chapter 6**

When Dean revived, he was strapped to a wooden chair. His throat was sore from almost being choked to death. Sam was in a chair facing him.

His voice was raspy. "Sam, Sammy."

Sam's head was down. Dried blood snaked around one side of his neck.

His younger brother started to stir.

_I must be hallucinating. I could have sworn I heard Dean calling me._

He lifted his head. "Dean."

"How bad are you hurt?"

"My head is pounding. I think I lost consciousness for a while."

The door creaked open. Standing in the doorway was Kate.

Dean glowered at Kate. "I was hoping you got the message when Luther bought it."

Kate rushed over and slapped him. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it isn't nice to speak ill of the dead? Let's see if you think this is funny."

She walked over to Sam and played with his fingers before selecting one and twisting it. His younger brother barely had time to scream before another one of his digits was snapped.

Dean bucked in his chair. "Leave him alone. You, bitch!"

The vampire glared at him. "Don't worry you'll get your turn."

She returned her attention to Sam continuing to break the rest of the fingers. Once she broke his last finger, he blacked out.

Concern echoed in Dean's voice. "Sam, Sammy," he yelled.

No response.

"When I get free, I am going to kill you," he bellowed.

She feigned being scared. "I'm shaking in my boots."

Kate yanked Sam's head back and tilted it to one side.

"Time for the grand finale." She plunged her fangs into Sam's neck. He groaned as she fed. Then grew silent.

_I have to do something. I can't let her kill Sam._

"Hey, why don't you pick on someone that isn't helpless?"

Turning in his direction, the vampire wiped a trail of blood from the corner of her mouth.

Dean glanced at Sam as Kate approached. He was very pale.

As Kate came towards him, the wall shook. The door imploded. A decapitated body came to rest on what remained of the door. A woman in a black burka stepped inside. Kate's eyes displayed recognition before she swiveled and crashed through the window.

"So much for being subtle." A gruff voice said from the hallway.

Bobby stepped inside grasping a bloody machete.

"Bobby, it's so good to see you."

"Same here, kid."

The seasoned hunter's eyes drifted to Sam. Blood was oozing from where he had been bitten. He was white as a ghost. Bobby checked Sam's pulse. It thumped rapidly against his fingers.

Dean's brows furrowed in concern. "How is he?"

"Not good. He needs a hospital."

Sam slumped forward as Bobby finished untying him. Bobby's knees almost buckled under Sam's weight but he managed to keep his footing and prop him up in the chair.

Shalimar was about to dive out the window to pursue Kate but hearing Sam's heart rate changed her mind. _As much as I want Kate dead, the Winchesters shouldn't be a casualty of my vendetta._ She jumped to the floor and ripped the ropes off Dean's hands and legs.

"Thanks." Dean rubbed his wrists and rushed to Sam's side.

_Who is this woman? The answer to that question will have to wait. Getting Sam help is my number one priority._

"Come on, Sammy. We're going to get you some help."

"Dean, let me help you."

"No, Bobby I've got him."

_I hate when the Winchesters' stubbornness rears its ugly head._

Dean knelt down, gingerly leaned Sam over his shoulder and attempted to hoist him into a fireman's carry. Dean's legs were not strong enough to support Sam's tall frame. He started falling backwards but Shalimar stopped his descent with one hand while supporting Sam with the other. Dean muttered thank you while rising.

"Let me," the woman said gathering Sam into her arms.

Despite being several inches shorter than Sam, she carried him with ease out into the hallway. Blood was splattered on the wall. A head with a black crew cut was lying next to its former home. An arrow jutted out of his torso. As they made their way out of the house, the sun had finally set. Bobby jimmied the lock of the van and slid the door open. Shalimar placed Sam in the back, hopped inside and removed her burka. Dean jumped into the driver's seat, hotwired the vehicle and sped down the road.

An eternity seemed to pass before they reached the main road. Dean looked in the rearview mirror. Sam was so still except for an occasional jostle from the traveling vehicle. He hadn't regained consciousness. His eyes swept the road looking for an H sign. Two miles later one appeared. Dean followed the signs to the local hospital and pulled the van into the emergency room parking lot. The van had barely come to rest before Dean ran inside.

"My brother needs help!"

Several of the ER staff followed him to the parking lot with a gurney.

"Is your brother allergic to any medications?"

"No, Sam's not allergic to anything."

They gingerly placed Sam on the stretcher and whisked him inside.

Bobby, Dean and Shalimar took seats in the waiting room. One of the triage nurses gave Dean some paperwork to fill out. Every time the sliding doors open, he looked up hoping for news about Sam. Bobby had gone to get coffee and something to eat. He had tried to persuade him to go with him but his stomach was in knots. It had been a while since Sam had been taken back. Hopefully no news was good news but in the past hospital trips didn't always equal a happy ending.

_What if he doesn't.._

His thoughts were invaded by a female voice.

"Excuse me, sir. Are you the brother of the tall man who was brought in earlier?"

"Yeah." Dean rose from the hard plastic chair.

"You can see him now. He's been moved to the second floor, Room 213. The elevators are down the hall to your right."

"Thanks." Dean glanced at her badge. "Brenda."

She flashed a lopsided grin and headed to the nurses' station.

Dean walked down the hall and boarded the elevator.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from "Supernatural". I wish I did though.**

**This takes place some time in Season 2.**

_**Characters thoughts in italics.**_

**Thanks to my beta, Shannon.**

**Chapter 7**

Dean took a deep breath before entering Sam's hospital room. His baby brother was still so pale. Bags of saline solution and O negative blood hung from the IV pole. One side of Sam's neck was covered by a large bandage. All of his broken fingers were splinted. A nasal cannula ran underneath his nose.

The older Winchester rubbed his stubble as he dragged a chair to Sam's bedside. "I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner."

Tears started to well up in his eyes and he let them fall. "Maybe if I had, you wouldn't be lying in this bed right now."

A female voice interrupted his one-sided conversation. "Mr. Cooper?

Dean wiped away his tears before turning to face her. "Yeah, that's me."

"Hi, I'm Doctor Higham." They shook hands. "Your brother is in a coma from the severe blood loss. I am hoping that blood transfusions will help his condition. Sam also has a mild concussion. We stitched up his head wound and realigned and splinted all of his broken fingers. I started him on antibiotics due to what looks like some sort of animal bite on his neck. Do you have any idea what caused those injuries?"

Dean shook his head. "I have no clue. Do you have any idea when he might wake up?"

"It could be a few days or a couple of weeks. It is really hard to tell. I have to go on rounds. If you have any more questions, have one of the nurses page me."

"Thanks, Doc." Her dress shoes clicked against the floor and gradually faded away.

Dean watched over his little brother until his eyes slowly closed.

* * *

His body was being jostled. "Dean, Dean." His groggy eyes opened and fell on Bobby.

"Hey, Bobby. Any change?"

"I'm afraid not but you have to eat something. You know Sam would want you to take care of yourself."

Dean nodded. His voice lightened. "Yeah, he would. What time is it?"

"A little after nine."

Dean yawned, stood and stretched. "I guess I'll go grab something."

He leaned over Sam. "I'll be back, Sammy."

Dean exited Sam's room and walked to the elevators.

_I'll grab something on the way. I can't just sit around and do nothing. I'm going to track that bitch down and make her pay for what she did to you, Sammy."_

Dean pressed the down button. A light skinned African American woman with short wavy hair, brown eyes and dressed in a T-shirt and blue jeans came beside him.

"How's Sam doing?"

Dean briefly looked at her before turning back to watch the elevator floors light up. "He's in a coma."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

His tone was accusatory. "Why do you even care? We don't even know you."

"You and your brother did right by my friend Lenore. That makes you all right in my book."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Dean stepped inside and Shalimar followed.

"What are you my shadow?"

"No, but I know that look."

Dean's green eyes looked at her. "What look is that?"

She crossed her arms and leaned against the side of the elevator. "The 'I'm going to kill somebody' look. Mind if I tag along?"

Dean shrugged. "That's up to you. But I still don't trust you, lady."

"I prefer Shalimar."

"Whatever." The elevator opened and they walked to the parking lot.

Dean hopped into the van, threw it into reverse and drove off. He glanced in the rearview mirror. One minute Shalimar was standing in the parking lot dumbfounded. The next she was standing in front of the van. He slammed on the brakes.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he yelled.

"No, I just wanted you to stop."

Dean glared at her while unlocking the passenger door.

Shalimar dropped into the passenger seat with a smug look on her face. "So where are we going?"

"To get some dead man's blood."

"Well, you're in luck. I have some already."

The hunter looked at her in disbelief. "Really? Where?"

"It's in my car."

The van peeled out of the parking lot.

**Author's note: I hope I did okay with the hospital scene. Sorry for the lack of action in this chapter. I am not too happy with this chapter. I'll do better for the next one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from "Supernatural". I wish I did though.**

**This takes place some time in Season 2.**

_**Characters thoughts in italics.**_

**Thanks to my beta, Shannon.**

**Chapter 8**

Bobby had been sitting with Sam for a long time.

_I know it doesn't take that long to get some food._

The salvage yard owner looked at an unconscious Sam. "I think your knucklehead brother has gone to do something really stupid."

Bobby stepped out of the room and walked to the approved area for cellular phone usage. He retrieved his cell from his green vest and dialed Dean's number.

* * *

The van's headlights pierced through the night as Shalimar and Dean headed toward the farmhouse. Most of the ride had been silent. That silence was shattered by Metallica. Dean kept one hand on the steering wheel while using the other to grab his cell from his brown leather jacket. The caller ID displayed Bobby Singer.

_I'm busted._

"Hey, Bobby"

"Don't 'hey' me boy." His gruff voice raised an octave. "Where the hell are you?"

"The cafeteria was closed so I went to some fast food joint. The line's really long. That's why I'm not back yet."

"You really expect me to believe that. You can't fool a con man."

Dean laughed. "I thought I'd give it a shot anyway."

"Going after Kate alone is just plain stupid."

"I'm not alone."

"Let me guess you took Shalimar with you."

"I didn't plan on her coming but yeah she's with me."

The vampire threw the hunter a dirty look.

"We don't even know where her loyalties lie. That sob story she told me about her brother could have been made up. She could be working with Kate."

Dean arched an eyebrow. "What about her brother?"

Shalimar looked at Dean. Her voice had a slight edge to it as she spoke. "You know I can hear everything you two are saying. I'll answer your question. Kate killed my brother and I'm definitely not working with Kate. What else do I have to do to prove I'm telling the truth? Behead myself."

"That would be interesting to see. I'm going to let you go Bobby. Keep me posted on Sammy. If his condition changes…"

"I'll call." Bobby finished his statement. "Be careful, kid."

"I will." Dean pressed the end button.

He swung the black van into the large clearing and parked beside a dark blue Dodge Neon. The Impala sat on the opposite side. As he reached for the door handle, the windshield shattered. Shalimar and Dean sank down in their seats. Dean grabbed his left shoulder as he felt a bullet tear through his flesh. Shalimar's fangs descended. Dean's face remained expressionless as he looked at Shalimar's altered appearance.

_His blood smells so sweet but I gave that up a long time ago._

She willed her fangs away.

"For a moment I thought I was going to be dinner along with being shot."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Shalimar replied sarcastically.

Dean did a slight shrug and then winced. "Hey, I just call 'em like I see 'em."

More shots rang out.

The young hunter barked over the gunfire. "I guess we can assume that's Kate shooting at us." Since when did she become G.I. Jane?"

"I guess she's been busy since you last saw her."

Dean glowered at her. "Thanks for stating the obvious."

"As much as I love your witty banter, I would love killing Kate more."

"Did you forget the flying bullets?"

"No, but I do have a plan." Shalimar countered.

Before Dean could ask what the plan was, she punctured the van floor with her hands and bent the metallic floor upwards. As soon as the opening was large enough, they slipped through the floor and crawled underneath the van.

"Now what?" Dean questioned.

"I'll draw her fire."

She reached into her blue jeans pocket, pulled out her car keys and slid them to Dean.

"This one opens the trunk and my secret compartments."

His eyes seemed unfocused.

"Dean, are you still with me?"

"Yeah, I'm with you. Everything's in the trunk."

Shalimar started crawling away.

"Take care of yourself."

She flashed a smile. "I always do."

As soon as she was clear, she ran into the forest. The gunfire faded away into the distance. Dean carefully crawled from underneath the van. The blood seeping from his shoulder was dark red. The bullet had hit a vein. He continued applying pressure hoping that would be enough for now.

The gunfire ceased.

_I don't know whether that's a good or bad sign.__ Probably bad._

Dean staggered to the Neon and unlocked the trunk. On each side of the trunk was a compartment. He opened the left compartment which housed a mobile refrigerator with plastic containers labeled cow's blood and dead man's blood. He removed the dead man's blood and closed the compartment. In the right compartment, he found various guns, knives, crossbows, machetes and axes. He dipped some of the arrows in the dead man's blood before loading them into a Chinese repeating crossbow.

Some of the bushes moved. The hunter crouched down near the Neon and scanned that area.

Nothing.

Something was hurled into the middle of the clearing. Shalimar. She looked as if she had gone a couple of rounds with Mike Tyson. Kate stepped into the clearing also looking bloodied and bruised.

She approached Shalimar. "I don't know why you thought you could kill me. I'm older and stronger. You did put up a good fight though. I'll give you that."

The young vampire was motionless.

Kate pivoted. "I know you're there, Dean. You might as well come out now."

Dean was able to launch two arrows at Kate before she was upon him. She batted away the crossbow and threw him to the ground. The older Winchester tried to get away but she grabbed one of his legs and pulled him towards her. He punched her with his good arm. Her head flung to one side.

She cackled. "Is that all you can muster? You punch like a girl."

The vampire returned his action with a punch of her own. Dean's face snapped to one side.

She wrapped her fingers around his neck and squeezed. Dean clawed at her hands trying to pry them free.

"I'm going to love watching you die."

Suddenly her grip lessened and she fell onto him. An arrow was standing attention in her back.

Shalimar rolled Kate off Dean. "Better late than never."

Dean's eyes were green slits. He coughed a bit. "I had her right where I wanted her."

"Yeah, I saw that."

She limped over to her sedan, removed an ax and stood over Kate. "This is for Tyler."

The ax cut through skin and bone before embedding itself into the ground.

Dean coughed some more. "And I thought I was hard core."

Dean held his shoulder as he slowly rose from the ground. He leaned against the side of the Neon while Shalimar opened the left compartment, removed a container of cow's blood and drank. Her injuries started to heal. She imbibed the rest of the blood and her injuries healed completely. The eldest Winchester started to sway.

Shalimar's face wore a look of concern. "Dean, are you alright?"

"I'm …"

Before he could complete his sentence, he lost consciousness.

**Author's note- Since it was never really covered how vampires heal on Supernatural. I borrowed the idea of needing blood to heal from Blood Ties.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Supernatural. They are all Kripke's creation.**

_**Characters thoughts are in italics**_**.**

**This story is set some time in Season 2.**

**Thanks Shannon for your beta work !**

**Chapter 9**

Dean's eyelids fluttered before slowly opening. His eyelashes passed before his eyes in slow motion. He felt something on his left shoulder. His drowsy green eyes drifted to his shoulder. A sling. Moving his head to the left, he saw Bobby. His green and white cap partially covered his face as he slept. He turned towards the window. Shalimar's back was facing him as she stared at the night sky. Panning right, he was surprised to see his little brother lying in the bed next to him. Sam's eyes were closed. His chest slowly rose and fell. His color looked better.

His voice sounded raspy. "How's Sam?"

Bobby stirred and Shalimar walked toward him.

A gruff voice answered his question. "Sam, still hasn't come out of the coma but his vitals are improving."

Dean nodded and shifted uncomfortably in his bed. "How long have I been out?"

"Since last night," Shalimar replied while pushing the call button.

Dean's brows rose in surprise. "You mean I was out the whole day?"

The vampire shook her head as a nurse's voice beamed over the speaker. "How can I help you?"

"Dean's awake."

"Okay, I'll let the doctor know."

A few minutes later the doctor shuffled in.

Dean glanced her way.

_She looks like Helen Slater did in Supergirl._

The doctor checked his vitals. "Hi, Mr. Cooper. I'm Doctor Shaver."

The young man plastered a charming smile on his face. "Dean."

Doctor Shaver returned his smile. "Okay, Dean. You are one lucky man. The bullet nicked your brachial vein. I was able to repair the damage. It will be several weeks before you will be able to use your shoulder. You will probably have to do some physical therapy. Do you have any other questions for me?"

"Nope."

"I'll check back with you later." The sound of her dress shoes hitting the floor gradually faded into the distance.

Dean yawned. His eyelids felt so heavy. It was a struggle keeping them open. He finally lost that battle and succumbed to sleep.

Shalimar tiptoed over to Bobby. "Why don't you go freshen up? I'll keep an eye on the Winchester boys," She whispered.

"I'll be back in a half hour." The seasoned hunter stood, stretched and left the room.

As Bobby boarded the elevator, the other opened. Out stepped two detectives. One of the detectives was tall and thin with short black hair. He looked as if he was straight out of the police academy. The other was short and stout with salt and pepper hair and a mustache. They headed to Sam and Dean's room.

Shalimar met them at the door. "Is there something I can help you with?"

They eyed her suspiciously. "That depends. Are you the one that brought in Dean Cooper?"

"Yes. I'm Shalimar Jones."

The tall detective spoke. "I'm Detective Fitzroy and this is my partner, Detective St. John. We'll need to speak with you and Mr. Cooper about the shooting."

She briefly looked at Dean and then returned her gaze to the detectives. "Dean's sleeping right now but I'll be happy to answer some questions but I'd prefer to go somewhere else so we don't wake him.

Detectives Fitzroy and St. John followed her to the empty waiting room.

The older detective started the question and answer session. "So what exactly happened?"

Shalimar was quiet for a moment while pondering what tale to weave. Then she spoke.

"Dean and I went to get our cars and as soon as we pulled into the woods, someone started shooting at us."

The detectives exchanged puzzled looks. "Why would someone just start shooting at you for no apparent reason?"

The vampire shrugged. "I have no idea. All I know…" She began to cry. "I thought we were going to die."

From the looks on the detectives' faces, they were buying her performance.

Detective St. John reached into his pocket and handed her a handkerchief.

She dabbed her eyes. "Thank you."

"Are you okay to continue?"

Shalimar nodded.

"Did you get a good look at the shooter?"

"I was too busy ducking."

Shalimar rose. "Can we finish this another time? I would really like to get back to the Coopers?"

The detectives stood. The veteran detective, St. John, handed her a business card. "If you remember anything else, give us a call."

"Sure."

"When Mr. Cooper wakes up, we'll be back."

Shalimar shook her head and forced a smile. "Have a good night."

"You too."

They walked down the hallway to the elevators. When the elevator finally arrived and the detectives left, Shalimar breathed a sigh of relief.

_Hopefully that was enough to pacify them. I'll have to make sure I tell Dean what I told them._

She ambled to the Winchesters' room. Both were still asleep. Shalimar settled into a lounge chair and kept vigil over the Winchesters while she awaited Bobby's return.

**Author's note: I am unsure how well I did with the medical stuff. I tried researching gunshot wounds but my research didn't discover how gunshot wounds in one's shoulder are handled. If anyone has any good medical resources, let me know. The detectives names are the last names of two of my favorite vampire characters, Mick St. John and Henry Fitzroy. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Supernatural. They are all Kripke's creation.**

_**Characters thoughts are in italics**_**.**

**This story is set some time in Season 2.**

**Thanks to all the people who have taken the time to read my story, leave reviews and add them to their favorite stories and story alerts!**

**A special thanks to Shannon, my wonderful and encouraging beta!**

**Chapter 10**

By the time Bobby returned to the Winchester's hospital room, Shalimar had dozed off. He quietly walked to the chair.

Shalimar's eyes flew open. "Hi, Bobby."

"Hey." He dropped into the chair.

The vampire stood and stretched. "I'm going to get something to eat."

Bobby looked strangely at her. "Don't worry I have my own stash. I'm not going to attack some poor defenseless animal."

"I wasn't thinking that," he denied.

"Of course you weren't."

She headed for the door.

"So when are you coming back?"

"In about two hours or so."

The seasoned hunter's eyes narrowed. "Why so long?"

"I have something to take care of."

Before Bobby could ask another question, she left.

* * *

Shalimar jumped into her Dodge Neon. She heard two heartbeats. Her vampire eyes scanned the parking lot. Detectives Fitzroy and St. John were parked in a black sedan across the way. She acted oblivious and took off. Glancing in the rearview mirror, she noticed they were two cars behind.

_I guess I wasn't as great an actress as I thought._

As soon as the woods came into view, she accelerated and swerved onto the turnoff. She drove into the small clearing, switched off her headlights and killed the engine. The black sedan flew past. She listened for awhile to make sure that the car didn't double back. It didn't. The young vampire stepped out of her vehicle and opened the trunk. She rummaged through the weapons compartment until she found a shovel and a tarp. Then she gingerly sped off to the larger clearing.

Nothing had changed since last night. The bullet ridden van and the Impala were still in their original positions. Flies were dancing around Kate's head and body. Her blood had soaked into the ground. The ax still projected from the earth.

_Wherever I decide to bury her. It has to be somewhere her remains will never be found. _

She extracted the ax from the ground, unfolded the tarp and laid Kate's remains inside. Using the shovel, she pried up the blood stained soil, poured it into the tarp and reclosed it. She slung the tarp over left shoulder and carried the shovel and ax in her opposite hand. The vampire started her trek to the pit.

* * *

Once there, she jumped into the pit. Dean's scent was faint but still lingered. She unloaded her cargo, sprang out of the pit and shoveled until the pit was completely filled. When she finished, her muscles were sore from the exertion. She tried to massage them which helped a little. Satisfied that Kate was properly interned, she returned to her Neon, unlocked the trunk and threw the shovel and ax inside the weapons compartment.

_Time for a drink._

She opened the refrigeration unit, took out a plastic container of blood and chugged it. Her body instantly felt better.

_Miller time's over._

She eased the car out of the woods and kept her headlights off until she returned to the main road.

* * *

"Where the hell did she go?" The detectives said in unison.

They drove until they reached a shabby old farmhouse. The door was ajar. They brandished their guns and went inside. As they walked down the hallway, they came across a head along with its body. An arrow projected from the body. Continuing down the corridor, they reached the last room on the left which was missing a door. When they looked inside, they found the door on top of which lay another headless body. Two wooden chairs were facing each other. Cut ropes were lying on the floor near each chair.

Detectives Fitzroy and St. John looked at each other. St. John spoke first. "What went on here?"

"Maybe forensics will be able to shed some light on that," Fitzroy replied.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Supernatural. They are all Kripke's creation.**

_**Characters thoughts are in italics**_**.**

**This story is set some time in Season 2.**

**Thanks to all the people who have taken the time to read my story, leave reviews and add them to their favorite stories and story alerts!**

**A special thanks to Shannon, my beta!**

**Chapter 11**

The detectives heard two male voices as they approached the hospital room. Both men glanced their way as they entered.

"Good morning, Mr. Cooper. Nice to see you're awake."

Dean's eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement. "Who are you?"

The younger man spoke first. "I'm Detective Fitzroy and this is Detective St. John. We need to ask you a few questions about the night of your shooting."

"Okay. Shoot. No pun intended." Dean chuckled before wincing from the pain emanating from his wounded shoulder.

The shorter detective began the line of questioning. "We spoke to…" He flipped through a little notepad. "Miss Jones and she stated that you two went to get your cars from the woods."

The eldest Winchester nodded. "Yeah, that's right."

"Then someone open fired and you were hit in the shoulder."

"Yeah, I've got the bullet wound to prove it."

Detective Fitzroy jumped into the conversation. "Did you see who shot you?"

Dean's green eyes searched for an answer. "It was too dark."

The young detective continued. "We came across an abandoned farmhouse and two dead bodies in the woods. Do you know anything about that?"

Dean shook his head back and forth. "I have no clue. Is that why I was shot?"

"It's very possible," Detective St. John replied. "What's your relationship with Miss Jones?"

An annoyed expression flashed on Dean's face. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Mr. Cooper, it's just a question." Detective Fitzroy assured.

"We are just acquaintances."

"Do you know where she is right now?"

"It wasn't my turn to watch her."

The detectives ignored Dean's comment and turned in Bobby's direction. "How about you?"

"I have no idea." His brows elevated. "Is she in some kind of trouble?"

"No, we just have a few more questions for her."

St. John fished a business card out of his wallet and handed it to Dean. "Give us a call when she shows. Thanks for your time, Mr. Cooper."

Dean flashed a fake smile. "No problem. Have a good day, officers."

"We're detectives."

"My mistake."

The detectives exited the hospital room.

Dean looked at Bobby. "Why were they asking all those questions about Shalimar?"

Bobby adjusted his cap. "All I know kid is that she left for a couple of hours last night. When she came back, she really wasn't in a socializing mood. So I don't know what she did or where she went."

"Whatever she did it was enough to make the police suspicious. We really don't need that kind of trouble."

"I know. I'll see whether I can track her down before the cops do."

The salvage yard owner exited their hospital room.

* * *

Dean looked at Sam. Only two days had passed since his little brother had been admitted but those two days felt like an eternity. Sam's doctor still had no clue when he would awaken._ I miss seeing your puppy dog eyes._ _Hell, I even miss the chick flick moments you try to force on me. I hope you wake up soon, Sammy_.

Sam's blue green eyes opened in response to that thought.

"Sam, Sammy."

No response.

Dean pressed the call button. "Something's happening with my brother."

"Okay, Mr. Cooper. I'll page Dr. Higham."

Several minutes later, Dr. Higham came to check on Sam. She flashed a light over his eyes and checked his reflexes.

"So what's happening? Is Sam coming out of the coma?"

"No, it is just a spontaneous movement that happens with comatose patients. He still isn't reacting to external stimuli."

Dean nodded his head, acknowledging the doctor's words.

She rested her hand on his good shoulder. "I am sorry I don't have better news for you."

"Thanks, Doc."

Her heels clicked along the white tiled floor as she left.

**Author's note: I was hoping to wrap this story up in this chapter but ending this story in a way that I would be pleased with is becoming a real challenge. I am up for that challenge but that may turn into two more chapters. I am sorry this chapter is so short**.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Supernatural. They are all Kripke's creation.**

_**Characters thoughts are in italics**_**.**

**This story is set some time in Season 2.**

**Thanks to Shannon for her beta work!**

**Chapter 12**

Bobby scanned the hospital parking lot for Shalimar's car. The lot was filled. The older hunter walked around the upper and lower lots until he spotted the dark blue Dodge Neon with tinted windows.

He rapped on the driver's window. "Anyone home?"

No response.

The seasoned hunter jimmied the lock. The sedan was empty.

"Where the hell could she be?"

* * *

Shalimar had been sitting in the interrogation room for an hour.

_I guess they are trying to make me sweat._

Her gloved fingers tapped on the table as her brown eyes stared at the two way mirror.

_They are probably standing back there thinking they'll scare me into some sort of confession. Fat chance that's happening._

The door creaked open. Fitzroy and St. John filed in. St. John, the small in stature detective, sat down in a wooden chair opposite her while the other detective remained standing.

_I wonder who's going to be the good cop?_

Fitzroy spoke first. "Sorry for the wait. This shouldn't take too long."

The vampire fired back. "I hope not. Spending this much time in a police station isn't my idea of fun."

The older cop leaned forward in his chair. "Why did you return to the woods after the shooting occurred?"

"I wanted to see if any damage had been done to Dean's car."

"How could you tell that at night?" The twenty-something detective inquired.

"I have excellent night vision plus in case you haven't noticed I have a skin condition. Nighttime is the only time I can go outside and feel normal. Besides yesterday was pretty hot. I didn't want to go out in that heat."

"That's understandable." St. John feigned empathy. "But what I don't understand is why you were driving so erratic that night?"

"I noticed someone was following me. I didn't want to end up being a statistic. Body found in the middle of nowhere. So I took action."

Her eyebrows raised. "So you were following me? Why?"

"After Mr. Cooper was shot, we were afraid that you might also be a target."

"I feel so honored that you felt that it was your duty to protect me but I can take care of myself."

The African American woman rose from her chair. "Is this interview almost over?"

"We have one more question." Fitzroy chimed in.

She dropped back into the seat.

"What do you know about two dead bodies that we found in a nearby farmhouse?"

"Two dead bodies?" The young vampire laughed. "Do you guys think I killed them? Yeah, that's me. Murderer for hire."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"I don't know anything about two dead bodies and unless you're going to arrest me for something this interview is over." Shalimar said angrily. She put on her sunglasses, threw open the door and stomped out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Supernatural. They are all Kripke's creation.**

_**Characters thoughts are in italics**_

**Thanks Shannon for your beta work!**

**Chapter 13**

Sam heard a voice in the distance. At first he couldn't make it out. Gradually the voice grew louder. _Dean_. His brother was telling him about all the hot nurses on the floor. How beautiful it was outside.

_He must really be desperate for conversation._

Sam's eyelids slowly opened. His eyes focused on Dean.

"Sammy"

He tried to reply but his throat felt parched. The younger Winchester put his hand to his throat.

Dean pressed the call button.

"What can I do for you, Dean?"

"My brother's awake. I think he needs some ice chips."

"I'll get Sam some ice chips and I'll let his doctor know he's awake."

"Thanks, Leah."

A young woman with blond hair, blue eyes and wearing Hello Kitty scrubs came into the room. She moved the table next to his bed and set the cup of ice chips on it.

Sam smiled a little attempting to show his appreciation.

The young nurse returned his smile. "Would you like me to raise your bed a little?"

Sam nodded and the nurse pushed a button on the side of his bed.

She turned toward Dean. "How about you?"

"I'm fine right now. I'll let you know if that changes."

"The doctor should be here shortly."

The nurse flashed a smile at Dean. His older brother craned his neck as she left the room.

Dean tipped his head in the direction of the doorway. "See what you've been missing. How are you feeling, Sammy?"

Sam shook his head as he put a couple of ice chips in his mouth. As they melted, he tried speaking again.

His voice sounded raspy. "I'll live."

The young hunter was about to say something else when a middle aged woman with strawberry blond hair and wearing a laboratory coat came into the room.

"It's good to see you're awake, Sam. I'm Doctor Higham. How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted."

"Any aches and pains?"

"No."

She checked his vitals. "Everything looks good. I'd like to run some routine tests just to be sure."

"Alright," Sam replied.

"Do you have any questions for me?"

Sam's eyebrows rose. "When will I be able to be released?"

The doctor spoke while writing on his chart. "I'd like to monitor you for a couple of days. After that you're free to go. Any other questions?"

"No."

Doctor Higham turned to leave and then swung around.

"Do you know what attacked you?"

"It happened so fast. I just saw a blur."

"Well, I just thought I'd ask."

Her dress shoes clicked against the floor and gradually faded away.

* * *

Sam's eyebrows furrowed in thought.

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "What is it, Sam?"

"How did you find me and how did you end up in the hospital?"

"Long story, short. Kate called me, told me where you were and that I had to come alone. Of course it was a trap."

Sam interrupted him. "You didn't bring Bobby as backup."

"She told me she'd kill you if I brought help. I wasn't willing to take that chance."

Sam's voice raised an octave. "You could've been killed."

"Sam, I'm still breathing , you're safe and the bitch is dead. That's all that matters."

His younger brother just shook his head.

"Anyway I wound up strapped to a chair," Dean continued.

Sam had a quizzical expression on his face. "What happened after I was bitten?"

Dean averted his eyes. "Shalimar and Bobby burst in and Kate jumped out the window."

His brother's voice softened. "It was touch and go for a while. I… I mean we didn't know if you were going to make it. Shalimar carried you out of the farmhouse and we rushed to the hospital."

"Shalimar?"

"A friend of Lenore," Dean answered.

"Does that mean she is…" The younger Winchester lowered his voice. "a vampire?"

Dean nodded.

"Why did she help us?" Sam questioned.

"As a favor for us helping Lenore and to avenge her brother's death."

"Her brother?"

"That's another long story."

Sam yawned.

"And I'll tell you all about it once you get some more rest."

"I am kind of tired. I won't argue."

Sam closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep.

* * *

_Let me count the ways how I hate cops._

Shalimar thought as she walked to the hospital.

An hour later and Shalimar finally reached her car.

_Maybe I'll finally get some uninterrupted sleep._

She unlocked the front door, slid into the driver's seat, took off her sunglasses and reclined the seat. Within minutes, she started to snore.

* * *

Bobby returned to the Winchesters' hospital room. Dean was flicking through the channels.

"Hey, Bobby."

"Dean."

The young man glanced his way. "Any luck finding Shalimar?"

Bobby settled into a chair next to his bed. "I found her car but she was nowhere to be found."

"That's weird. While you were gone, Sam woke up from the coma."

"That's great news," Bobby replied. "How did he seem?"

"Sammy's still a little tired but other than that he's fine."

Finding nothing worth watching, Dean flicked off the television. "I started filling him on what happened."

"How far did you get?"

"I got as far as us taking him to the hospital. I told him I'd tell him the rest later."

The seasoned hunter rose. "I think I'm going to get some grub. I'll see you later."

"Alright, Bobby."

The older hunter turned to leave.

"Bobby, could you bring me back something to read like Car and Driver or Motor Trend and maybe some real food. Make sure you bring something back for Sammy to read too. Thanks."

"I'll see what I can scrounge up."

Bobby left.

**Author's note: I hope this chapter doesn't seem like a rehash of previous chapters. I just figured Sam would want to know what happened while he was in a coma. I hope this chapter wasn't too slow. Only one more chapter left after this one.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Supernatural. They are all Kripke's creation.**

_**Characters thoughts are in italics**_

**Thanks Shannon for your beta work!**

**Chapter 14**

Shalimar heard car doors slamming, people talking and hearts beating. She slowly opened her eyes. Inserting the key into the ignition and turning it, she noted the time. 7:00 p.m. The vampire shucked off her burka revealing a T-shirt and blue jeans.

_I guess I'll check in with Bobby and the Winchesters._

Shalimar popped the trunk and looked around the parking lot before opening the refrigeration unit and imbibing blood from one of the plastic containers. She closed the trunk and headed into the hospital.

* * *

When she strolled into the Winchesters' hospital room, both men were reading. Dean was reading some car magazine and Sam was reading a was seated in a chair situated between the two beds.

"Hey, boys."

Sam didn't recognize the light skinned African American woman who walked into their room. She wore a T-shirt with swords on the front and dark blue jeans.

_This must be Shalimar._ The young hunter closed his book.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean and Bobby said simultaneously.

"And a hello to you, too." The young woman sat in a chair next to Dean's bed.

"Unfortunately I was detained by those detectives, Fitzroy and St. John."

Dean's emerald eyes looked at her. "What did you do to attract their attention?"

"I went to clean up what was left of Kate and they followed me. Don't worry I didn't leave anything for them to find."

"Good," the older Winchester replied.

An awkward silence fell among them until Sam spoke. "Shalimar, I presume."

She walked to Sam's bed and they shook hands. "Nice to officially meet you, Sam."

"I understand you helped bring me to the hospital. Thanks for that."

"You're welcome. I'd gladly do it again."

Shalimar's brown eyes looked at them. "Now that I know everyone is fine and Kate is taken care of, I'm leaving. I am not one to stay in one place too long."

"Where will you go? What will you do?" Sam inquired.

Shalimar shrugged. "I really don't know. I've been hunting Kate for so long. I never really thought about what would happen afterwards. Maybe I'll become a hunter."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Well, I guess I'll be going."

Bobby rose from his chair and extended his hand. "Good luck to you."

She shook his hand. "You, too."

Dean held out his hand but instead of shaking his hand she quickly planted a kiss on his cheek. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Take care of yourself, Dean." She slid a piece of paper into his sling.

"I will," Dean replied.

The vampire headed for the door.

"Shalimar, thanks for saving my life."

She smiled. "I'm sure you would do the same for me. See you guys around."

After Shalimar left, Dean looked at the paper. Her cell number was written on it.

The vampire boarded the elevator, left the hospital and drove out of town.

* * *

**Three days later**

The Winchesters were released from the hospital. Since neither was in any condition to drive, Bobby had the Impala towed to his place and the boys recuperated there.

**Several weeks later**

"Thanks for putting up with us, Bobby." Sam said while throwing their duffels into the trunk.

"Sam, I didn't mind having you as a house guest but I definitely won't miss your brother complaining about my cooking."

Sam chuckled as Dean glared at the older hunter.

"See you, Bobby."

Dean slid into the driver's seat and Sam plopped into the passenger's seat. The rumble of the Impala gradually faded as they headed off to their next hunt.

**THE END**

**Author's note: I hope the ending to this story was satisfying. I really struggled trying to bring this story to a close. Thank you to all the people who read and reviewed my story. I am thinking about writing another story featuring Shalimar but it depends on if I can come up with a good idea. **


End file.
